worst movie ever
by cleo the hedgehog
Summary: sonic and the gang and one of my oc's go to see a movie, i suck at these but i hope whoever reads this enjoys it and plz R and R
1. Chapter 1

i yawned as i walked into the kichen, tails charmy and cream were watching tv, knuckles was showing off to rouge, rouge couldnt care less. sonic silver big and shadow were eating at the table, amy and blaze were doing their nails. i smiled, (they all live in the same house duh ;). i walked into the living room with my big fushy silver taail purposley brushing against shadow. ha i love to tease him "soo shadow still single i see" i said smoothly while sitting down in an empty chair next to sonic. sonic burst out laughing,shadow shot him the death glare. shadow took a taste of his coffe then made a disgusted face "you know..this coffe is bland like your personality" a chourus of "nope that sucked" went around. "its ok shadow not everyones funny" i smiled and he just made mocking noises. "so what are we doing today"?, "HEY GINA" a loud booming voice said from outside the door, vector knocked the door down and waved at me. "uhh hiya vector" i smiled politely. he came up and grabbed me in hug "wait breathing is needed ya know" i coughed. "oh ya so wanna go on a date"? vector asked. "no vector its gonna be the same answer as it awlays is" i mumbled. "HA" silver yelled happily i turned at looked at him as everyone else did. he blushed and went back to eating. "i have an idea lets all go to the movies!" amy chirped happily, "ya thats cool" rouge smiled, "ya kung fu panda here we come" knuckles sai dpretending to punch..well air. "nah lets watch the documentery on machines" tails said flying up. "nah lets watch speed racer" sonic said while jumping up on the table. "NOOOO IF WERE GONNA WATCH A MOVIE WE HAVE TO DO IT RIGHT" amy yelled. "how so mrs amy"? cream asked, "well lets put out movie choices....in a hat" amy smiled. "ok" everyone agreed. "ill write down all the names" blaze offered.

blaze-beaches rouge-beaverly hills knuckles-kung fu panda sonic-speed racer amy-he's just not into you cream-the polly pocket movie charmy-poler express big and froggy= O-o shadow-bring it on 3 me-race to witch mountain silver- race to witch mountain.  
vector-roll bounce

"huh i didn't know you were gay shadow"? i asked looking at him, "im not gay" he growled, "oh well it would explain so much thought i mean bring it on"? "i dont even watch that" rouge laughed. "what, cheerleading dark" shadow grumbled. "ok lets pull out the movie titles" blaze hummed. she reached into the hat pulling out one. " like were gonna see the polly pockt movie!" blaze shreiked a bit. "yay come on everybody" cream yelled while pulling tails's hand and into the car outside. "WHAT THE &!*! IM NOT WATCHING THAT"! shadow screamed hyproventilating. "look. its either this or you have to watch big and froggy since they dont really know whats going on" i pointed over to them, big kept on running into the wall and froggy was just croaking. shadow shivered and walked out to the car. 5 MIN LATER we were all in the car, we had to borrow vanilla's mini van since a malibu cant hold 11 people. amy drove with sonic at shot gun, cream and tails in the back seat with charmy. me silver shadow knuckles rouge and blaze all had to sit in the trunck. "SPEED BUMP" amy yelled, "crap" shadow growled THUMP, we all scatterted around banging into stuff. "uhh hey amy play my music pleas" i asked from over the seat. "sure" amy smiled, she picked up the cd and put it into the slot.

IM A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD LIFE IN PLASTIC ITS FANTASTIC YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR AND DRESS ME EVERYWE-BANG BANG.  
"what the"? i turned and saw shadow with a smokeing gun in his hands and crazy look in de eyes. "hey this isnt are car you know" blaze hissed at him, "well great theres a hole in radio, now we get no music" rouge grumbled. 


	2. AUTHORESS NOTE

sorry my fans but i wont be updating this story in a while because i have to go with my family on vacation but its only for 2 weeks so dont worry though i will update this. 


	3. bad burrito!

"burrito!!!" i screamed jumping up and down. "soo sonikuuu what burrito you gonna get"? amy asked playfully, wow sonic was asleep. "hmm HEY AMY THE LINES MOVING!" rouge yelled. "come on or we'll miss the movie" blaze mumbled. "joy" i heard shadow growl. "ok ello may i take your order"? the speeker squeeked. ugh so annoying. "ya can we get 11 burritos" amy said, "sorry we out of touqitos" "NO BURRITOS!" tails screamed. "..". "so tails why do you want burriots so badly"? i laughed, he looked at me then looked at cream who had a death glare. "weee woo wee woo wee woo" silver hummed behind me. forgot he was there. hmm "HEY SILVA" i screamed into his ear. "BAH" he yellped jumping up and hitting the roof of the car. "ok burritos", burritos were past backed to us. "fruit salad, dun dun dun, yummy yummym" cream hummed. "NOO NOT THE WIGGLES!" sonic suddenly screamed clutching onto the chair. "............" 1/2 HOURS LATER.  
"yay were here" i yelled jumping up and down. "ugh i dont feel so good" i looked over and tails was making weirdo gugrly noises. "well duh you had like 6..BURRITOS! ARIBA" i screamed. "lets get to this movie!" cream screamed happily. we all walked into the theater and sat down. "wait wheres shadow"? blaze asked sitting down into the chair next to me. "now come on shadow!" vector yelled from the doorway of the theater. vector held shadow onto a chair then sat down. "ill kill you" i heard him gasp. "SHH THE MOVIE IS STARTING" cream yelled. "hi everyone its me p-l-l-l-l polly 


	4. its a BLART

"yayyayaya p-l-l-l-l polly you rock!" ceam bounced up and down shakeing the seats. "AAA MONSTROUS SOOOO EVIL!" shadow yelled. "haha loser" sonic said, shadow shot him the death glare, "alrighty i say lets..silver what are you doing"? i asked looking as silver put his arm over my seat. "huh oh umm YAWN" silver smiled. "...move your arm or prepare to loser it!" i growled, he shot his arm back "ok as i was saying lets go get some popcorn who wants to go with me"? i asked "ME OH GOD ME!" shadow yelled running out of the door. blaze followed me and shadow was already in line waiting. "hmm..shadow? shadow the hedgehog!"? a voice yelled, shadow tunred around and saw a huge lizard lady walking over. SMACK, "you owe me a new house when you chaos blasted it apat!" she yelled then stormed out. weirdo, "just hurry up and get the dang popcorn!" shadow growled rubbing his red cheek. me and blaze got popcorn and drinks fo everyone, we started to walk then we heard. BBBBLLLLAAART BLART BLAT BOOM BANG BLART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. "what the...EWW WHATS THAT SMELL"? blaze hissed covering her nose and dropping the food, "wheres my gun" i head shadow mumbled, we walked into the theater and saw tails blasting around with gas spouting out, a chorus of "EWW" went around. "TAILS DONT YOU RUIN MY MOVIE..WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" cream yelled crying, "its ok cream..eww" amy said patting creams back. "HAHAH DISTRACTION!" shadow an to his seat and pulled out his gun shooting at the screen "DIE P-L-L-L POLLY!". "AA SECURITY!" i lady yelled, "well im out, come on espio charmy lets book it!" they all dashed out. "what great freainds" rouge said. "dudes we gotta get out of here" i yelled jumping on the seat, security ran in first two then FIFTY "wtf"? silver cursed. they shown there flash lights at tails then at shadow, "oh no this looks like a job for...GUN" the secuity dudes yelled for some reason they all stood in a crowd and started dancing and singing.  
"WHEN THERES SOMETHING STRANGE,  
LIKE A MOBIAN..WHO YA GONNA CALL? GUN" they sang. "whhaaatttt"? sonic asked stupidly, "hey wait a second wheres knuckles"? tails asked still flying around. "cough", "oh wow hes asleep" i laughed pointing to him asleep on the chair. "ya lets ditch him" rouge said, "ya" we all agreed, shadow still shot at the screen and tails still farted. eww. the GUN filled the room and we snuck out the back. "haha, good one gina" silver said to me putting out his hand for a kn uckled touch. "ya right" i mumred, we all got in the car leaveing silver in the dust. "FLOOR IT ROUGE!'" blace yelled laughing, "hey guys wait for me and sonic!" amy yelle din the back, "oh ya" we drove back bringing amy in the car and leaveing sonic "hey dont forget im the fastest thing around" sonic yelled pseeding after us. "AAAA" we dove up on a ramp flying just above cream's house. "ya know those dang mobian girls are always gettin inta trouble" a weid racoon in a white cowboy hat said, for a second i thought the car froze but then we kept going "YEEE HA!" i yelled, we crashed right at the drive way the tires psinning off. "well hope you had fun cream but uh we gotta go" i said, we all ran out of the car when vanilla came out and gasped. "wow" blaze laughed, we all started laughing and rolling on the ground, we rolled down the hill "OWW" and fell into the lake, "HAHAH" we kept laughing then we swam up to the top and saw.. "GASP..ITS...ITS".

TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	5. ok this is a note about the sequal :D

ok sorry about all the typos but some of my keys are hard to press down lol, and so im gonna start useing microsoft word so that i can see da errors, lol i didnt know my computer had microsoft word lol so there will be a sequal to this DUN DUN DUN!!! muahah, oh ya and the discription of gina is shes a silver fox with a huge bushy tail shes pretty and she's 17, lol :D just in case you dont know what gina looks like im gonna put a character chart up on my bio so..um..ya lol ;D keep a look out for the next worst movie ever sequal i think i might of cut it short but you guys be da judges, oh and the part where the racoon dude says that they get in toruble is because that is from the dukes of hazard lol :). 


End file.
